


Too Much Spice

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [71]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Longings, M/M, Sexual Tension, Spice, Spicy, Too Much Seasoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "Too Much Seasoning"Kirk guesses what is behind Spock and McCoy's sexual tension, and McCoy gets explicit.





	Too Much Spice

“Look, I know it’s been kinda bad for you guys since your schedules have been haywire and you haven’t been able to be together like you’d want--”

“What are you saying, Jim?! That I can’t be around Spock without jumping his bones?! Or thinking about it all the time when I’m not around him?!” He gave Spock a burning look. “That all I want is to surrender to him?! Feel his lips all over my body?! Have his hands doing all sorts of wonderful things to me?!”

Scotty and Kirk exchanged looks.

“Ah, yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying, Bones.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
